Nunally's Nightmare
by 13Tsukineko
Summary: Apenas a dos años de asumir, guerras civiles, hambrunas y extrema pobreza han azotado Britannia. Pero una gran noticia llega a los oidos de la joven emperatriz: Un sujeto que se hace llamar Zero esta esperando tener una reunión con ella. ¿Será su hermano, a quien vio morir frente a sus ojos? ¿O sera un impostor que busca dividir el imperio? Todo es cosa de tiempo.


Ok, este es mi primer fic de Code Geass. Espero que les guste ^^

Esta serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Los personajes fueron diseñados por el grupo Clamp

Solo me pertenece esta historia

* * *

Todos corrían de un lado para otro. Pisadas largas y constantes, con un ritmo demasiado acelerado como para mantenerse tranquilo y que contagiaba el estrés colectivo resonaban por la paredes de la habitación. La persona mas nerviosa del lugar era una hermosa joven llamada Nunally Vi Britannia, quien se movía nerviosa en su silla y no dejaba de mirar sus dedos al tocar su suave vestido.

- Han destruido completamente la bodega 45- Gritaba un hombre sentado frente a una pantalla - ¿Respondemos?

- No, nada resolveremos con la violencia... - dijo la joven emperatriz de corazón bondadoso completamente decidida. No podía creer lo que pasaba. -Todo es mi culpa... - Susurró mientras unas pocas lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, las cuales seco rápidamente antes de que alguien siquiera lo notara.

- Entendido, distribuyan tropas para sacar a los que estén heridos y salvar lo que se pueda. -Dijo un hombre vestido de negro. Luego de eso, vio a mas gente moviéndose. El sonido de las pisadas le deban dolor de cabezas e inexplicables nauseas.

Nunally no soportaba más estar allí, se levanto con la cabeza gacha y dio pequeños pasos hacia la salida. -Estaré en el jardín... Si pasa algo no duden en avisarme- Dijo para luego desaparecer en la luz matutina.

- ..._Desde que asumió todo se ha ido a la mierda... Hasta era mejor gobernador el dictador de su hermano. _- Decían las malas lenguas del salón.

La chica caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a una pequeña pero detallada banca en medio de un jardín de rosas. Se dejó caer suavemente en ella junto con todos sus problemas. Hambrunas, guerras civiles, muertes injustas... Todo era su culpa... Se sentía tan inútil, tan... sola.

- Te extraño.. Onii-san.. - Rápidamente cubrió su cara. No dejaría que la vieran llorar, su orgullo no lo permitiría. - Vuelve.. Te necesito- En ese momento se quebró. Junto con las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la falda de su largo vestido dejo salir su angustia, su soledad, su arrepentimiento, el vacío que sentía en su corazón.

- Es extraño verte acá Nunally-sama - Dijo el joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que se acercaba lentamente a ella. - A el no le gustaría verte llorar- Para ser sincero, a el también le afecto de sobremanera la muerte de su mejor amigo, aun mas al recordar la sensación que tuvo al atravesar su cuerpo con sus propias manos.

_...Zero no Requiem..._

Esa pequeña farsa, burdo montaje. Aquel plan había destrozado el corazón de un mejor amigo y de una hermana, ese era el costo de acabar con el odio de todo un imperio.

_Un sacrificio..._

La muerte de alguien que solo buscaba la felicidad de su ser mas preciado. Desecho vidas, destruyo familias, hirió a muchos inocentes con el fin de construir un mundo perfecto para ese ser casi angelical que era su hermana. La persona mas pura que el conoció.

- S-Suzaku-san- Tartamudeo la joven emperatriz, abochornada por vivir la mágica escena de un caballero que va a consolar a la dolida y solitaria princesa -Pensé que seguías de viaje..- Dijo para luego secarse las lagrimas con las sedosas mangas de su traje.

- Shh... no debes llamarme así .. Soy Zero- Le sonrió colocándose la famosa mascara del salvador del pueblo. - No se como el podía soportar reuniones con ese aire tan.. pesado- Susurro para luego bajar su triste mirada.

- Ya sabes, el siempre fue el tipo de- El fuerte sonido de la alarma lleno el lugar, impidiendo a la joven terminar de hablar.

- EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA, FAVOR PERSONAS DE CLASIFICACIÓN R O SUPERIOR REPORTARSE EN EL CUARTEL DEL ÁREA NORTE-

La ansiedad de ambos aumentaba con cada palabra que se escuchaba. La clasificación de ellos era superior a la mencionada, debían ir al lugar solicitado.

- Vamos.. - Dijo Suzaku para luego tomar la mano de la princesa y levantarla de su asiento. - Puedes correr con esos zapatos?- Con cada segundo que transcurría la adrenalina que corría por la venas del ojiverde aumentaba.

-N-No creo.. - El nerviosismo en la voz de la joven delataba su intranquilidad - Debemos apurarnos - Luego de decir esas cortas palabras se saco los zapatos y se apresuro a dirigirse al área norte del palacio mientras su amigo la seguía de cerca.

-¿Que sucede? - Dijo la emperatriz apenas se asomo por la puerta del cuartel. Perdió el aire instantáneamente.

No necesito una respuesta, ya que lo que veía era mas que suficiente... Un grupo de personas vestidas de blanco, pero lo que le llamaba mas la atención era el hombre vestido con una capa y una mascara cubriéndole el rostro. Y nadie mas...

- Zero... - Fue la única palabra que pudo salir de los rosados labios de la joven antes de perder completamente el aliento.

- Nunally Vi Britannia, vengo a presentarme ante usted para proponerle algo - La voz de esa persona era robótica, claramente manipulada por un distorcionador de voz.

- Nadie puede presentarse a acá sin antes tener la autorización necesaria, menos ante la Emperatriz- Dijo Suzaku a la defensiva para luego ponerse frente a Nunally protegiéndola de esos desconocidos.

- Nosotros somos La Orden de los Caballeros Blancos... - Dijo el líder enmascarado abriendo ambos brazos. - Y yo, soy Zero-

- Que.. cliché.. - Susurro el castaño- Mi nombre es Zero, el verdadero. ¿Quien eres tu, impostor? - Dijo molesto.

- Creo que esta conversación debería ser mas.. privada - Respondió mirando a Nunally. - No me gustaría la presencia de cámaras que entorpezcan nuestra conversación.

-E-Esta bien.. vamos a la Sala de Conferencias... - Dijo rápidamente la joven, sin pensar en los riesgos a los que podía estar exponiéndose para luego darse la vuelta y caminar a la sala mencionada, siempre siendo seguida de cerca por el ojiverde.

Cuando llegaron al lugar establecido, solo se encontraba La Orden de los Caballeros Blancos y los dos joven es El grupo de blanco estaba constituido por unas 7 personas, sin incluir a "Zero", todas con una pequeña mascara que ocultaba sus identidades. El traje del líder era idéntico al del primer Zero solo que mas claro, casi en tonalidades grises.

- ¿Y? ¿Me responderás ahora? - Dijo el ojiverde perdiendo la paciencia.

- El nombre no importa, Suzaku Kururugi, solo el motivo de mi presencia en este lugar.- Respondió el otro tranquilamente.

-Como sabes mi...- Suzaku estaba realmente sorprendido. La única persona que sabia eso y vivía aparte de ellos dos, era C.C.. Quizás la obligo a decirle, pensó.- Seras.. - Dijo levantando el brazo con intenciones de romperle la mascara a puñetazos, pero fue detenido por la emperatriz.

- Y cuales son sus motivos, Zero-san? - Dijo tranquilamente

- Quiero devolverle la felicidad a Britannia- Respondió sencillamente.

Pero esas eran las palabras que mas deseaba oír la joven. Que su Imperio volviera a ser como antes.. Que la gente fuera feliz... El cambio en la mirada de Nunally no paso desapercibida por su acompañante, quien decidió detener ese "lavado de cerebro" antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Y como planeas hacer eso? - Dijo tomando la mano de Nunally para evitar perder los estribos y tirarse contra ese impostor para romperle el cráneo de una simple patada.

- Es una operación cuyo nombre debe ser familiar, no? _Zero no Requiem_- Dijo ocultando su amplia sonrisa tras esa oscura mascara.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Nunally cayo al suelo en shock, casi inconsciente y Suzaku se abalanzo contra Zero rápidamente, siendo detenido por los Caballeros Blancos, quienes lo agarraron de los brazos y tiraron contra la pared sin soltarlo. A pesar de sus varios intentos, el castaño no logro liberare de ese múltiple agarre. Vio a la princesa en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

- Princesa.. - Dijo mientras sentía aumentar su ira y dominar sus pensamientos- SUÉLTENME!- Luchaba cada vez con mas fuerza, dando patadas al aire.

- No lo dejen salir... - Decía Zero mientras tomaba a Nunally en brazos y desaparecía por la puerta.

- Entendido- Respondieron los otros

- Que mie- Intento decir Suzaku antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza y caer inconsciente.

... Luego todo se volvió negro...

* * *

Ese seria el primer capitulo ^^ Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Espero Reviews ^^

13Tsukineko~


End file.
